justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Roar
"Roar" by Katy Perry is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'''' as a free DLC and on Just Dance Now. It makes a re-appearance as a Paid DLC on Just Dance 2015. Dancer * A cyan beanie *A pink tank top *A dark purple vest *Dark purple tight jeans *Dark brown shoes Background The dance takes place on a street in which there are silhouettes of people who are passing by. The dancer seems to be a girl who is in a city where she doesn't fit in, where everyone else dresses a certain way (as seen with the shadows in the background) and very formal, where she doesn't care what they think about her, her style, or her personality. Gold Moves This song has 4 gold moves: '''1, 2, & 4.' At the start of the chorus, players must lift their fists doing a semicircle. '3. '''Before the fourth gold move, players must throw their arms partially out. roargoldmove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 roargoldmove2.PNG|Gold Move 3 Trivia *This is the 9th song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance Series, after ''Hot N Cold, Firework, California Gurls, Teenage Dream, E.T., Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl and Waking Up in Vegas. *This is the second time a Katy's song is released as a free DLC. The first one was Firework in Just Dance 2. *This is one of the newest songs to be in Just Dance along with Applause. *This song is one of the few which has moves corresponding to the lyrics. Such as the dancer pointing down when Katy sings "you held me down" and put her hands on her chest in a protective manner when the next line of the song is sung, and due to the repetitive choreographies she shakes her arms and hands as if she's "brushing off the dust." Then she points to the screen when Katy sings "you're gonna hear me roar" meaning that the girl is pointing to all of the people who put her down. Also, when she sings "like thunder gonna shake the ground." she steps on it and makes it look like she's stepping so hard, she causes an earthquake. *In the PAL region with the song, for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, there is an error in the lyrics. One of the lines was written "I got the eye of the tiger the fire"; where "the fire" should be "a fighter." This was fixed in the NTSC download and on the other later released consoles. *The dancer looks similar to the one from Rich Girl. * As shown in the concept, the dancer was going to wear a grey belt or somewhat similar, and her hair was redder and not black. * This is one of the songs with the lowest BPM (Beat Per Minute); along with Careless Whisper, We Can't Stop and Hot For Me.. * The coach resembles Katy Perry who sang this song. * This song was written by Bonnie Mckee who has her own song American Girl as a dlc in the same game. Gallery roar01.jpg roardlc.jpg|Roar Roar concept art copy.png|Concept Art roarcoach.jpg|Coach roar1.jpg RoarAvatar.PNG|Just Dance 2014 avatar 224.png|Just Dance 2015 avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Downloadable Content Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Free Downloadables Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with slow dances Category:Spoken Elements Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Casual Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Lip Synch Category:Pop Songs Category:Normal (Difficulty) Songs Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Changing Backgrounds Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Common Artists Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Dark Backgrounds